The present invention relates generally to fuel additives and more particularly concerns a formulation of metals which when introduced into fuel can increase efficiency and performance, reduce wear on moving parts, reduce carbon deposits and improve exhaust emissions.
According to one aspect of the present invention, a fuel additive consists of tin, antimony, lead, and mercury. The preferred percentages by weight are, apart from impurities, 60 to 80 % wt. tin, 15 to 30 % wt. antimony, 2 to 7 % wt. lead and 3 to 12 % wt. mercury.
In use, it is believed that a chemical reaction takes place between the additive and the fuel and that the products of the chemical reaction are traced into the fuel in minute molecular form, thereby not only improving the combustion of the fuel but reducing the friction of moving parts in contact with the fuel.
The fuel may be, for example, any grade of oil, petrol or diesel. The introduction of the fuel additive may occur, for example, in a fuel storage tank or in a fuel line or both. The fuel storage tank may be formed of steel, in which case the chemical reaction may include the tank. Alternatively, the fuel storage tank may be formed of a plastics material, in which case the additive may be enveloped or otherwise housed in a steel container so that the chemical reaction may include the container. The fuel line may lead to, for example, an internal combustion engine, a boiler or furnace.
The fuel additive itself may be formed as a dry powder or a semi-dry paste. This is particularly convenient where the fuel additive is to be used primarily as a lubricant to reduce friction, or even totally as a lubricant in non-combustion applications, Alternatively, the fuel additive may be formed by, for example, casting, extruding, cutting or shaping to have the shape of, for example, a mesh, rod, plate, ball or tube. The fuel additive may be formed separately from other components. Alternatively, the fuel additive may be formed integrally with a component such as a fuel filter.
It is presently preferred that the fuel additive is cast into the shape of a cone.
It is also presently preferred that the fuel additive has a composition of 70 to 75 % wt. tin, 15 to 25 % wt. antimony, 2 to 4 % wt. lead and 3 to 7 % wt. mercury and is manufactured by the following method:
A) The tin, antimony and lead are melted together in a mild steel pot to approximately 50.degree. C. above the melting temperature and the resultant liquid is stirred for 3 to 4 minutes using a mild steel rod or bar.
B) The mercury is added, the temperature is increased a further 50.degree. to 100.degree. C. and the resultant liquid is stirred for a further 2 minutes.
C) The liquid is poured, by use of a mild or stainless steel ladle, into cone-shaped moulds in a mould block, which if formed of mild steel and is pre-heated to a temperature sufficient to prevent the liquid from setting in less than one second after pouring.
Chill cooling adversely affects the metallurgical properties of the fuel additive.
It should be noted that mis-cast cones, or any of the formulation allowed to set in the melting pot, may be re-melted and re-cast provided that the total time lapse after the addition of the mercury does not exceed 45 minutes.
According to another aspect of the present invention, a fuel additive of any composition, but preferably a formulation of metals, is provided in combination with magnetic material such as permanent ferrite magnets, the intention being that the electrostatic charge on the fuel, and preferably also on the products of the chemical reaction, is altered in a beneficial manner.